Saving The Right Girl
by randompandattack
Summary: What if back in Greece Cody listened to Courtney and threw the challenge? Gwen gets eliminated and Cody and Courtney find themselves closer together. Follow them all the way to the finale. Cody/Courtney CottonCandyshipping oneshot


**A/N: This story ended up being way longer than I had expected. I probably should've made it 2 chapters instead. Anyway I think Cody and Courtney are probably at least a bit OOC in this fic. I found CoCo one of the harder Cody pairings to write. You'll notice I changed some stuff at the end which I thought was dumb. The end itself is rather rushed but it was too long already and I had to finish it. **

**Heartbroken**

_Which is worse? To be with the one you loved only for them to betray and break your heart, or to fall in love and never be loved back at all?_

"This is gonna be a close one," Owen whined in Alejandro's ear.

"Yes, too close," he said. "Someone needs a distraction to slow them down." The teen walked past his team and over to where Cody and Tyler are standing.

"Time to pay back that favor," He told Tyler. "Please tell Courtney what you know about Duncan and Gwen."

Courtney gasped and turned to glare venomously at Gwen.

Chris lit the marshmallow attached to his bow and arrow. "On your marks…"

"Now," Alejandro ordered Tyler.

"Uhh I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!" He sighed deeply in relief.

"What?" Courtney cried out.

Alejandro edged closer to Courtney. "He said he saw…"

The CIT's growl cut off his sentence.

Chris pulled the arrow back and was about to let it loose, "Get set…"

"How could you?" Courtney yelled at Gwen as Sierra held her back. "I thought we were friendish! I hate you! I Hate you!" She swung her arms back and forth while Gwen looked on terrified.

"Go!" Chris said letting loose the arrow.

Tyler immediately took off but Cody stood there unable to believe what he heard. "Duncan? Duncan?" he repeated the name as if repetition would make him understand.

"You called?" Duncan said suddenly appearing beside Cody. He laughed at the nerd, "Nice bikini." From out of nowhere Cody's right hook punched Duncan hard in the face. The punk went down and did not get up even as Chef slapped him with his towel.

"Fly Cody! Fly!" Sierra told the heartbroken boy.

Courtney turned around. "Cody, stay where you are."

"But we'll lose." A moment passed in which Sierra understood what the girl meant. She gasped, "Oh. Cody, stay where you are."

Courtney grinned evilly as she pointed her index finger at Gwen. "You are so e-li-mi-na-ted!"

"She's got my vote," Heather spoke up.

"Agreed," Sierra nodded.

Cody looked up to see Tyler was still trying to fly and hadn't made it yet. Then he looked back at the girls. He looked at Courtney and then he looked at Gwen. "I…I…I can't do it!" He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry…"

"Cody please!" Gwen begged. "You're the only one who can help me! Please, for me?"

"No!" Courtney yelled out; still restrained by Sierra. "Don't listen to her Cody! She hurt you remember? She doesn't deserve your help!"

Cody looked uncertain as to what to do, but as to which way was unknown. Meanwhile Tyler was getting ever closer.

Gwen saw that Cody still wasn't trying and flipped out. "Damn it Cody, stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish…?" Cody repeated as a tear fell from his eye. He didn't start crying but immediately lied down on the ground and fell into the fetal position.

"Got it!" Tyler yelled out as he grabbed the medal before falling back down to the ground.

"And that's game!" Chris called it. "Team I am super hot wins! Team Amazon, you'll be voting someone off today!"

"Cody?" Sierra asked as she walked over to the teen still in the fetal position. Gwen walked by Cody but seemed more worried for herself than concerned for Cody as she watched Courtney cross her finger over her neck and make a slicing motion.

* * *

><p>Elimination ceremonies were known to be somber, this one no less so. More so even as team Amazon filed in and took their seats. "Welcome team Amazon to your first real elimination." Chris greeted them.<p>

"Today's episode has caused quite a lot of drama eh Gwen?" He chuckled. "And while I'd have liked to keep you all here to keep that up it seems the fans would have a riot if I skipped over another elimination ceremony for you guys so I don't have a choice. Now you've already voted so I thought we could pump up the drama by watching who everyone voted for. We'll start with you Gwen." He clicked a button on a small remote he had with him and the recording started.

Team Amazon Elimination

Gwen: Well it's probably no use, but I vote for Courtney. *she stamps the passport with Courtney's face once*

Heather: I vote for Gwen of course! *She happily stamps Gwen's passport while smiling*

Courtney: I vote for that back-stabbing boyfriend stealing hussy! *She holds up Gwen's passport then stamps it repeatedly*

Sierra: My vote's for Gwen. I don't care if she likes Duncan, but boyfriend stealing is wrong! *Stamps Gwen's passport hard*

Cody: *Looks depressed* I umm…well… *Cody hesitates. His stamps hovers over Gwen's passport, then Sierra's, back to Gwen's before he finally stamps his own passport*

End video

"And there you have it!" Chris said as Chef pushed the TV away. "With one vote for Courtney, one for Cody and three votes for Gwen our favorite Goth is eliminated!" He throws bags of peanuts at Heather, Sierra, Courtney and Cody as he says this.

"Sorry Gwen, but it's time to say buh bye!" Chris shoves the parachute into her arms as she walks closer to the open door.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered. "Take that Gwen! That's for kissing my boyfriend and betraying our friendship! You got what you deserve; yeah you got…what you…deserve…" She frowned not so enthusiastic anymore.

Gwen glanced around," Where's Duncan?" She asked desperately.

"He didn't bother to show up," Chris said still smiling. "Time to go Gwen!"

"Suck it Courtney!" Gwen said as Chris pushed her out of the plane.

Soon Gwen's screams could no longer be heard and despite not being empty the room where the elimination ceremony takes place was strangely quiet. Courtney had stopped cheering and looked more depressed than ever. Sierra and Heather were heading back to economy and the only sound that could be heard was Cody sobbing into his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Economy class was even more depressing this trip. It was also a lot emptier as only Heather and Courtney were there. Courtney was sitting in the corner crying while Heather sat on the other side trying to listen to her MP3 player. She was having some trouble however as Courtney had been crying for the past few hours and Heather could barely hear her music. It was getting later into the night and Heather had had enough.<p>

She pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Will you just give it a rest already?" She yelled at Courtney. "Stop crying or go somewhere else! I want to get some sleep."

The CIT wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay fine." She stood up and started to walk out of the room when Sierra walked in.

"So where's Cody?" Heather asked.

"I couldn't find him," Sierra said looking glum. "I don't know where he is and I looked everywhere!"

Courtney heard all this as she walked out. She bet that Cody was just hiding from Sierra specifically and would probably come out for someone else. She wanted to say something to him anyway so she started to look around the less occupied parts of the plane.

"Cody? Where are you?" She whispered as she walked around nervously. Courtney worried that she'd run into Zeke hiding somewhere on board and that he'd attack.

Not able to see properly because of the lack of light Courtney accidentally backed up against a wall. A compartment opened up as she did and an empty can fell out and clattered onto the floor. "Oh no," She said turning in a circle to see where the sound came from. "Is that you Zeke? I don't want any trouble…don't eat me!"

"It's not Zeke," A voice said from behind her. She nearly jumped at the sound. Turning around she saw Cody sitting on the ground huddled in a corner. "He's asleep below the landing gear."

"Cody…there you are." Courtney said taking a breath. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" He asked. His voice sounded dry of emotion. As if he had rubbed sandpaper down his throat or used a vacuum to suck the very feeling out of his soul.

It surprised Courtney and she faltered for a second. "Oh umm…I wanted to tell you something." She paused not completely comfortable. "You know Sierra was looking for you."

"Sierra is always looking for me," He said. "But it's easy to hide from her back here. It's too dark for her to find me. Is that all you wanted?"

"No," She shivered. "Isn't it cold back here?"

"I'm fine…" He muttered but Courtney noticed his arms were hugging his sides to keep warm.

"Why don't I get you a blanket?" She started to leave but then stopped and turned back to him. "Don't go anywhere okay?" He nodded.

A few minutes later the brunette came back holding a thick hairy blue blanket that was more than big enough to cover Cody. "Here you go," She said bending down to hand him the blanket. Cody took it eagerly and covered his body with the blanket.

Courtney didn't stand up but decided to sit down cross-legged on the floor next to Cody. "Listen Cody…I just wanted to thank you for earlier." He didn't respond. "For throwing the challenge I mean."

He turned away from her. "No I shouldn't have done it…I'm ashamed I didn't help her."

"No Cody," She said grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him back towards her. "Don't feel bad; you did nothing wrong. She's the one who hurt you."

"But I promised myself…" He said with a sob. "I was supposed to help her no matter what. And eventually she'd like me, but now…"

Now Courtney wanted to know more. "But why Cody? I've watched Gwen this season and you two weren't friends. She never talked to you and did her best to stay away from you." Such thoughts reminded Courtney of how she hated Gwen. "That witch is horrible!" She said punching a nearby wall. "You should hate her!"

"What will hating her do?" He asked.

Courtney gritted her teeth. "Oh why am I talking to you anyway?" She asked angrily. "You're just sitting here whining! Gwen doesn't like you; so what? My boyfriend cheated on me! That's a hell of a lot worse!"

"At least you had a boyfriend, even if it was only for a while." Cody shot back at her. "I never even got to be with Gwen; she never even gave me the time of day!"

The CIT scoffed, "So what? That pain is nothing to having the one you love and trust stab you in the back."

"You're wrong!" Cody shouted back at the girl.

"You're wrong?" She repeated. "That's not a convincing argument. You're not going to prove anything with that."

"I don't care," Cody said giving up. "You can win, I don't care. Just don't tell me my pain doesn't matter. Because it does okay?"

"Your right," Courtney said exhausted. "I can't believe how childish I've been acting. It doesn't matter whose situation is worse because we've both been hurt and that's what matters."

"Listen Cody…I haven't always treated you with the respect you deserve. Despite being teammates this season I've kind of acted as if you didn't exist. I guess it was easy to do since that's what Gwen did and I didn't know you at all. But that doesn't make it right. If you want to I think I'd like…to be friends."

She shakily held her hand out in the air. For the first time in what seemed like forever Cody smiled. He grabbed her hand firmly and shook it. "I'd like that Courtney, I really would."

"I'm glad," She said. Cody noticed she was shivering.

"Here, take the blanket back," He said pulling it off and offering it to her. "You look cold and I'm warm now."

Courtney didn't reach for it. "Are you going back to economy class?"

He shook his head, "Nah Sierra's probably staying up waiting for me."

"But then you'll be cold." She seemed concerned but Cody merely shrugged. "Why don't…we share?" She sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around them both. "See now we can both use it. This'll be fine just as long as you don't even think about touching me. If you do I'll—

"I won't," Cody said interrupting her threat.

"Good," Courtney smiled as she tried to get comfortable. "Don't be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night to me crying."

"Don't be surprised if I join you." He replied before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning they awoke after having been undisturbed by anyone else. They went back to economy class together but that turned out to be a bad idea as Sierra was furious that Cody had been with Courtney the whole night and Heather seemed worried the two might have joined an alliance without her.<p>

After Cody managed to calm Sierra down things went back to normal. Their next challenge took place in area 51 where the two groups had to infiltrate the secret military base and retrieve an alien artifact and make it back intact. It was harder than it sounded.

As they searched Cody managed to escape Sierra's monster grip for a few minutes to look by himself. It was here that Cody got another chance to speak with Courtney.

"Hello Cody," Courtney said appearing from the other side of an isle of alien junk.

"Hey Courtney," He waved at the girl. "What's up?"

"I had an idea," She told him. "I want to get back at Duncan so I came up with a plan. I was wondering if you wanted to help."

Cody grinned darkly as various methods of murder ran through his mind. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to make Duncan jealous. It's basic breakup strategy. Basically we pretend to be dating and in love around Duncan so he gets jealous. This should also help in challenges as he's likely to screw up."

Cody gulped, "It's a good plan but are you sure you want to go out with me? I-I mean fake go out with me?"

Courtney shrugged, "Yeah its fine. I mean there aren't many choices left and at the moment you're the only male left I can trust not to take advantage of me. God knows what would happen if I tried this with Alejandro or Tyler."

"Alright," Cody nodded. "I'm in. Anything to piss off Duncan."

And so the plan began. They didn't have much time to make Duncan jealous that challenge because they didn't even see team Chris is really hot until the challenge was over. So they decided to hang out a lot more between challenges and especially near Duncan. But they had to be careful less Sierra get too angry and attempt to rip Courtney's head off.

Soon it was time for their next challenge which took place in Australia. They had to make their way across the desert riding Emus. The two paid special attention to make sure Duncan saw as Cody helped Courtney catch hers.

Once they reached the ledge where Chris and the others waited they started to subtly flirt with each other. Courtney would laugh at Cody's jokes and Cody would be a gentleman and allow Courtney to go before him. They would comfort each other and even briefly discuss who stupid was all in front of the punk. They glanced back at him a few times and saw that he had noticed though it was unsure if he really cared.

It wasn't till they got back on the plane that Duncan said anything. As they boarded he noticed the two weren't doing anything flirty anymore and sneered. "You're pathetic Courtney."

"What did you say?" She glared at him.

"I know you hate me but I didn't know you hated me this much. To pretend to go out with this loser," He pointed to Cody. "Just to get me jealous? That's sad."

"It's not pretend," She argued. "Right Cody?"

"Yeah," Cody said defiantly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Why don't you kiss her then?"

"Fine!" Cody said and quickly leaned up and kissed Courtney on the lips but quickly stopped. The kiss itself only lasted a second but Courtney had a light redness to her cheeks at how surprised she was. She wanted to hit Cody for kissing her but knew she had to keep her cover.

"Ha! You call that a kiss?" Duncan laughed.

"A real gentleman wouldn't just make out right here in front of you okay?" Cody said coming up with excuses. "Now just leave us alone okay?"

Duncan shrugged but said nothing and moved alone. As soon as he was gone Courtney glared at Cody. "You're mad about the kiss right?" Cody asked. Courtney nodded. "I'm really sorry; you can hit me if you want."

The CIT sighed. "I was going to but I don't feel like it anymore. So you're off the hook this time." Cody sighed upon hearing this. "But next time, try to make the kiss more believable." She winked as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the next challenge did not go well for the two teens. They were supposed to make something out of all the wood Chris had given them. That something was supposed to be a boat but Cody had found inspiration and made a giant sized version of Gwen's head.<p>

Needless to say Courtney was not happy. She immediately picked up one of the giant tools and started to hack at Gwen's face. When Cody told her to stop she started to chase him instead. She still wanted to destroy it but Sierra said they could cut it open and ride inside to which Courtney replied, "Yes! Off with her head!"

Either way once the challenge was over Courtney was still pretty sore at Cody for building it and didn't talk to him.

At their next challenge at Niagara falls Blaineley joined the game and the teams were resolved. Chris announced they were going to have a marriage challenge and stuffed all the guys (and a bear) in a slot machine for the girls to win.

Sierra went first but Alejandro popped out which Heather took to stop Sierra from freaking out. Blaineley took Owen and then it was Courtney's turn. When Courtney pulled the lever Cody came out. This of course caused Sierra to freak out and start foaming at the mouth. She demanded to trade with Courtney and the CIT almost let her until Cody stopped her. Chris told Sierra that it was supposed to be random and she already stopped her from getting Alejandro so that was it. Sierra rolled and got Duncan.

Cody silently cheered but Courtney was watching. "You just didn't want to get Sierra."

"Listen Courtney, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. With the boat and everything…" He apologized.

"You're despicable," She said before walking away.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "I get that you're angry but don't you understand? Even after what happened I still…It's not like I can just erase my feelings for her like that. Don't you still feel something for Duncan even after what he did?"

"Me feel something for Duncan?" She fake laughed. "Heck no! The only thing I feel for that ogre is hate. I hate him!"

"You do hate him, but under that hate I bet you're still sad. I bet you wish he had never done that to you."

Cody waited but Courtney never replied.

"Look I know I'm not your favorite person but let's try to get through this challenge together okay?" Cody asked. "There are worse people we could be married to so let's go out there and win!"

Courtney gave the tech geek a faint smile. "Yeah, Duncan doesn't stand a chance!"

For their first challenge the groom had to direct his blindfolded wife through a series of obstacles to find their wedding dress. Courtney was happy to have Cody as her partner as he gave short precise directions that she was able to follow without question.

After a few minutes she hit something. Pulling off her blindfold she found the wedding dress. They had been second to find it as Alejandro and Heather beat them. Owen and Blaineley came in third but Duncan had too much fun making Sierra run into things and they didn't finish at all.

For their second challenge the groom had to carry their bride across Niagara Falls on a tightrope then make it past Chef. Alejandro and Heather started first and then it was their turn. Cody looked down the falls and started to feel motion sick.

"I can just carry you if you want," Courtney suggested. "As a CIT I have training both in carrying people and in balancing myself."

"Really? That would be great." Cody said. The CIT picked Cody up with both arms and started to carry him across the tightrope. They soon started to catch up to the evil couple.

Cody watched as Alejandro whispered something to Heather before he started to jump up and down shaking the rope. "Oh no," Courtney said unable to keep her balance. She tried to hold on best she could but slipped off the rope.

Her grip on Cody disappeared and the tech geek managed to grab the rope with his right hand. He almost let go however when he felt something holding onto his leg. Looking down he saw Courtney had managed to hold onto his leg and not fall down.

Cody offered Courtney his free hand which she took and used to pull herself up so they were both holding onto the rope with both hands. "Now it's our turn," He told her. "This time let's get them!"

"Yeah," Courtney nodded before the two started to use the rope to swing back and forth. Alejandro didn't even realize they were still there and was caught off guard. He tried to keep his balance but fell off and unlike Cody neither he nor Heather managed to grab the rope.

Cody and Courtney pulled themselves back up and managed to make it to the end of the rope where they had to answer a few easy questions about Canada. Courtney answered most of them herself then Chef declared them the winners and they got to go to first class.

The next morning however Cody wasn't looking too good.

"What's wrong Cody?" Courtney asked.

"It's Sierra," He answered. "She ambushed me when I got out of the bathroom and asked me if I really had to go and when I said "I do" she suddenly said we were married! She's been going on about the whole thing and Alejandro even said he was the witness!"

"What? That's ridiculous. You two are not married."

"I know that, but Sierra doesn't."

"Sierra is a lunatic. You just need to sit down and tell her that you're not married and you'd like it if she left you alone."

"I don't know, I'm not very good at confrontation…"

"You have to do it Cody," Courtney said seriously. "You know I don't like the idea of my…friend…being forced into marriage with a lunatic. So tell her already!"

"Alright, I'll do it." He promised.

But he didn't. When the challenge began and Sierra gave Cody the donkey to ride across the Great Wall of China the tech geek couldn't find it in him to tell Sierra off. Unfortunately neither Cody not Courtney won the challenge. So when it came time to vote both Courtney and Blaineley were voted off.

"Courtney," Cody said running over to the defeated CIT. She held a parachute in her hands and she was about to jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't take your advice and now you're eliminated."

"It's not your fault Cody," She reassured him. "I know this is out of character for me but I wanted to thank you for being my friend." She gave him a short hug. He moved back and she turned to Chris.

"But you Chris are so hearing from my lawyers!" She would've continued but the host had pushed her out the door.

That was the last time Cody saw Courtney until the very last episode in Hawaii. He had arrived at the same time as Alejandro so they had to have another challenge to see who would go to the final two with Heather.

Cody spotted the CIT in the crowd. There were three different seating arrangements; one for each of the three and Cody was surprised to see most of the competitors were in his seats. Only Katie and Sadie were sitting in Alejandro's section as everyone else knew he was evil from the episodes and hated him. Heather's section only had Gwen and Duncan as the two were still mad at Cody for what happened. This disappointed the nerd but he felt better when he saw Courtney wave at him.

"The first dude to free Heather wins the last spot in the final two," Chris explained. "And a shot at the million!"

"If no one frees her does that make Cody and I the final two?" Alejandro asked.

"Won't work," Chris shook his head. "Already checked. Chef, would you do the honors?" The big man shot fiery arrows out and then shot out meat for the sharks.

The fight had started and both males were trying to knock each other off the small platform. "Prepare to be defeated my tiny friend!"

"I'm too young to die!" Cody cried out. "Or fry!"

"Someone better win fast," Heather said glancing at the burning wood she was tied to. "I'm about to burst into flames!" Suddenly she got an idea. "Oh no, Sierra—I mean Courtney just fell into the shark infested water."

"What? Courtney? Someone help her!" Cody said taking his eye off his opponent to look for the girl. He wasn't prepared for Alejandro to hit him hard. His weapon flew out of his hands and into the water below.

"What? I'm fine!" Courtney yelled at Cody. "Now stop cheating!" She screamed as she picked a rock up off the ground and threw it at Alejandro. It hit the Spanish teen straight in the head disorienting him.

Realizing this was his chance Cody ran straight for Alejandro. He grabbed his stick and pushed him towards the edge. It seemed Cody pushed a little too hard because instead of the Spanish teen falling in Cody lost his footing and they both fell in together.

"Oh no!" Courtney and Heather cried out together.

"They both fell in together…so it's another tie?" Chris said frustrated. "This is ridiculous."

"Who wins?" Chef asked.

"How about they both lose so I win?" Heather asked.

"No no," Chris shook his head. "Whoever comes out of the water first and pulls themselves back on the dock wins."

They all waited silently to see who would come out first. Some of them were actually holding their breath until a small white hand grabbed the side of the deck and themselves up. Coughing and sputtering out water he lay breathing hard.

"It's Cody!" Courtney cheered.

"And Cody is our winner," Chris announces. "He is now on equal footing with Heather for first place." The host walked over to the tech geek who was pulling off the ridiculous costume he had to wear. "So tell us Cody, how did you manage to pull yourself up before Alejandro?"

Cody shrugged, "To be honest I think the sharks like Alejandro. They all swam around him and mostly left me alone."

"Well it looks like Alejandro's good looks did him in after all," Chris smiled as Alejandro was seen trying to pull free from a bunch of sharks swarming around him.

Chris then announced the next challenge where each contestant would pick two helpers from their team to construct a dummy made of wood with a pineapple for a head.

"I pick Courtney and Harold," Cody decided.

Heather sighed, "Gwen and Duncan. Like I have a choice." Then Chris told the two teams they had to sing through the whole thing.

**SINGING CHALLENGE COMMENCES AND ENDS**

Heather's team won as she had managed to beat Cody by a few seconds so she would get a head start on the next challenge. Chris explained that the last challenge was to take the dummy up to the active volcano and throw it inside. The first person to throw theirs inside was the winner and would get the one million dollars.

Neither contestant was allowed any help carrying their dummy so both Cody and Heather struggled as their made their way up the volcano. Soon they both arrived at a volcanic pool with only a few places to step on safely and not fall into lava. Chris explained that the two helpers for each team could cut ropes so booby traps would fall.

Duncan immediately ran over to cut one of the ropes but Harold stood in his way. "Back off Duncan."

The punk cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Have it your way Harold but don't get mad at me when I cream you." He threw a punch but Harold dodged. Then he threw another but that was also dodged.

"Not today Duncan," Harold said before kicking his rival in the nuts.

"My kiwis"! He cried out in a shrill voice before falling to the ground.

Courtney and Gwen however didn't even try to talk they just immediately started to fight. Punching, kicking, pulling hair, all sorts of dirty tactics as they rolled around on the ground.

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"Psycho girl!"

As Gwen held Courtney down the CIT kicked out with her heel and hit one of the ropes. A metal cage dropped and trapped Heather inside. "What? No get me out of here!"

"Nice one Courtney!" Cody yelled out as he ran past Heather carrying his dummy. As Gwen went to help Heather out of the cage Cody ran past with Harold and Courtney beside him.

They ran up to the top of the volcano where Chris was waiting with the case. "Looking for this?" He asked.

"You bet!" Cody ran over to the edge as Heather made her way exhausted up the volcano.

"Throw it in Cody!" Courtney called out.

"You got it dude!" Harold cheered.

Cody picked it up and used all his strength to heave it into the volcano where it quickly burst into flames. "Whoo-hoo!" He cheered.

Chris walked over to the nerd and held out the case. "Well Cody it seems—"

"Wait! What's that?" Cody said pointing back to the path past Heather.

A yelp was heard and suddenly animal/zombie Ezekiel showed up running right towards the case. He leaped into the air and reached for the case which Chris pulled back at the last second.

A frightened Zeke started to fall into the lava but was saved as Cody reached out with his hand and grabbed the former teen. "Hold on Zeke!" He said struggling to hold on. "I got you!" Then from behind him Harold and a few other teens grabbed Cody from behind and pulled back until Zeke was safe.

The animal/zombie teen fainted upon being saved. "Geez Zeke your way more trouble than your worth!" Chris complained. "Anyway congratulations Cody because you've won Total Drama World Tour and the million dollars!"

Victory music started to play and the contestants all started to cheer along with some island natives. "Oh no," Owen said going over to one of the natives. "We threw a pineapple into the volcano. Is it going to explode?"

The natives looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "What the hell's that fat kid talking about?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"A pineapple affecting a volcano? This kid must be on drugs!"

Meanwhile Cody was cheering as he held the case filled with his money over his head. "Cody!" Courtney said running over. "Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks Courtney," He smiled. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…I love you!"

"I love you too Cody!" Courtney said as the two embraced. Cody held the sides of Courtney's face as he pulled her into a kiss.

The shot did a close up on their kiss before fading to black and going to the credits.


End file.
